


Brawn

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is built, Bottom Kise, Day 9: Against a wall, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kise does yoga, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Strength Kink, Top Aomine, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise daydreams about Aomine holding him down, not letting him up because Aomine can do that. He can pick Kise up and throw him over his shoulder–he’s done it before. </p><p>Kise can’t seem to get the idea of Aomine fucking him up against a wall out of his head.</p><p>or: Day 9-Against a wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brawn

Aomine and Kise are of similar build, but Aomine’s so much stronger than Kise. He can pick up hundreds of pounds when they’re weightlifting, with minimal grunting. Aomine curls fifty pound weights. The summer before their second year of high school, Aomine became obsessed with getting bigger, stronger for basketball.

Kise is encouraged to be leaner than bulkier with his type of modeling. Instead of weights, he runs on a treadmill or does yoga at the gym while Aomine laughs at him for being girly. Kise’s strong, sure, but he can’t compare to Aomine’s strength at all.

And Kise loves how strong he is.

He loves watching Aomine’s biceps flex while he’s lifting weights. He loves how the tendons in his neck are so defined, especially when they’re bulging because of the exertion of the weightlifting. Kise daydreams about Aomine holding him down, not letting him up because Aomine _can_ do that. He can pick Kise up and throw him over his shoulder–he’s done it before.

Kise can’t seem to get the idea of Aomine fucking him up against a wall out of his head. That weekend, when they’re splayed out on Aomine’s bed, making out lazily while Aomine fingers him open, Kise’s mouth moves before he can think about what he’s really saying.

“Daiki, I want you to fuck me against the wall.” Aomine freezes, reeling back and staring at Kise with his wide blue eyes. Kise shakes his head, scrambling with some kind of excuse. “W-Well, I mean– I just–“

“ _Ryouta_ ,” Aomine says, voice feral. He sounds wild, desperate for Kise’s fantasy to be enacted. “Can I?”

“Oh my god, please,” Kise groans. Aomine plants another kiss on Kise’s red lips and picks him up off of the bed. His arms flex with Kise's weight, but Aomine doesn’t even grunt with the extra weight in his arms. Kise loves it, he loves Aomine. He wraps his slender legs around Aomine’s waist and rolls his hips so their bare cocks slide together.

“You’re a menace,” Aomine says, but he doesn’t sound disapproving. Kise loves how he can make Aomine turn into a blushing, panting mess if he really wants to. It’s nice to know he’s not the only one that is affected by his lover.

“Slam me against the wall, Daiki. Make me feel it for days.” Kise’s whispers don’t go unheeded and before he has time to think, Aomine does just what he asks. Kise groans when his back his the wall with a loud ‘thud’ and Aomine swoops in and takes the skin stretching across Kise’s collarbone in between his teeth. He hands slide under him, resting on his ass for the best support.

Aomine pulls off of his neck after he leaves what Kise is sure is a huge mark. His agent will probably kill him on Friday, but it’s worth it. They can put makeup over it anyway. Kise loves being able to see the evidence that Aomine enjoys these moments just as much as he does.

“Put your cock in me, Daiki. I want you to fuck me hard,” Kise says, cocking an eyebrow at Aomine. “If you can. If you’re not up for the challenge, I underst–“ Kise’s teasing is cut off with a loud cry as Aomine sinks his cock deep in Kise’s ass. “ _Fuck_ , Daiki!”

“No one can fuck you like I can, Ryouta,” Aomine grunts in his ear. “Only me.”

“Only you. Oh my god, more. Harder,” Kise begs. Aomine’s thrusts are brutal, long and hard and so, so good. Kise grinds back as much as he can, but he’s pretty much at the mercy of Aomine and he loves it. His boyfriend is holding him up so easily, but there’s sweat forming on his forehead, whether it be from their fucking or the strain of holding up Kise is anyone’s guess.

“God, you’re perfect. Love you,” Aomine says, trailing kisses all along Kise’s neck and jaw. Aomine tends to be more affectionate during sex, but Kise is the one that basks in an afterglow more.

Aomine hits Kise’s prostate three quick thrusts in a row and Kise’s head falls back, hitting the wall as he moans out Aomine’s name. Kise isn’t going to last. He’s dreamed about this so long–Aomine’s overwhelming strength being on display during sex.

Kise runs his hands over Aomine’s arms. Aomine’s hands squeeze his ass and his breath catches in his throat. When Kise tweaks one of his nipples, Aomine’s hips stutter inside of Kise. Kise hooks his chin over Aomine’s shoulder and looks down at his round ass. Even that part of Aomine is toned. Kise wants to bite it.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Kise praises, voice weak. He’s going to come.

“Says t-the model,” Aomine chokes out. He’s close, too.

“Fuck me, Daiki. Come inside me. Let me feel you,” Kise purrs in his ear.

Aomine thrusts up harder and spills inside of Kise, just like that. Kise bites his lip and as Aomine thrusts into him, riding out his orgasm, he also comes with a shout. Kise digs his blunt nails into Aomine’s back.

“Oh shit, fuck, Daiki. Thank you, this was so hot.” Kise plants a kiss on his lips and Aomine carries him back over to the bed, gently laying Kise down before collapsing beside him. Kise trades a few lazy kisses with him. “I owe you a fantasy now.” Aomine grins, but there’s no ulterior motive behind it–he just looks happy. Kise laughs and says, “Or I could rim you until you beg me to stop. Your choice.”

Aomine jerks against him and suddenly looks a lot more interested than before. Kise only laughs again, snuggling into the crook of Aomine’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr name is pessimisticprose


End file.
